ruins_of_avalonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:RezAwry/Sunwoo backstory i guess?
December 25, 919 CE---Being Fairy King Ah yes, I remember that day very clearly, the day I was chosen as king of fairies. It was the annual Fairy Festival and It was the year that the king was retiring and it was on this day that humans would call "Christmas". As I recall, I was finally of age to to the King's trial which was when fairy males came of age and were able to try out for king when the king decides to retire. I was told by my mother to dress my finest and i actually wore my Raiment that my mother had bought me 50 years ago. When we went to the festival i want with my friends Jacob and Isaac who were of age as well. We bought some candy, yes, the almighty power of candy made fom the sap of the Sacred Tree which was like caffeine but times ten. Then it was finally time for the trial. As i was very nervous, I was just telling myself that people fail it everytime. When It was finally fime, I put my hand on the tree and a vision went into my head and it was the current king Daniel speaking to me and he said "You have the light in you that I thought I would never see again" and when the vision stopped I woke up on the throne and everyone bowing down at me and Daniel said "All hail King Sunwoo" and everyone repeated it and I tried to look confident but i don't think I did a good job. January 1, 1019 CE---Meeting Dvaid Now this was a special day when i met my best friend David for the first time. We were at the city of Danafall and it was a New year's festival there and thats where i met David next to The Demon King and he looked nervous for some reason. So I went to him while he was enjoying himslef and I walked up to him and asked, great festival huh? David replied "Yeah im coming with my dad and we are here to see the new invention called fireworks and I asked him " Then who's your dad" and he looked embarassed and said " um the Demon King" and I replied with " Wow! " and at that moment, the balls rang and it was time for the royal perfromances where the main kings of all races came and saw the preformance at the palace and before he ran off I asked him what is name was and he said "David and you?" and I replied with "Sunwoo" and he said "Well Sunwoo it was nice to meet you and I hope we will see each other next year" and I replied with "Same!" and I ran because i didn't want to be late to the perfromances. Because I unfortunately got late cuz my changing time, I came in the room with my knights and guards and David's look was priceless. I really didnt pay attention because I was trying to keep up my clothes and I dicided when I went home, I would change the king's personal clothes. September 27, 1902---The War There were rumors that demons were attacking other races untill I almost got killed by one and I discovered that they were attacking other races and i got all my troops and was prepared to attack when David came in and explained what happened and how he wanted to end all of this once and for all so i helped him cuz thats what best friends do right? The next day, I declared war on the demons with the help of David and the other races we declared war on their homeland and the strat was to surrouns them and destroy them, pretty easy right? Nope it was easier said then done because there were ablut a million traps in the outskirts of their city and when we finally met them it took 100 years and when we faught at the first and final battle, the Battle of Liones me and David naruto runned and destroyed their hard worked siege machines and destroyed the first wave of enimies and after that it was pure havoc and mayhem and finally we managed to seal the rest of the population in an alternate dimension which was 1% of their population because the rest died but we suffered huge losses on both sides. After the battle, David found himself a girlfriend and i went back to fixing my forest. November 11, 2017---Dalena's Death & Lucero I got info that there were some leftover demons and they were killing people and so I sent my knights to nutralize them and take them down. Then i heard info thet a dragon was heading towards Avalon and I thought their king was going to stop it but unfortunately he didn't get the info and it ended killing David's girlfriend and when he found the dragon, he killed it and went to Rose Lodge to get healing and it worked, I saw him the next festival because he was my right hand man cuz he wasn't a prince of anything anymore so I made him one of my officials so he could see the perfromances and remember the good times before the war. I heard what good times he was having at rose lodge I dicided that i would give my friend Jacob the rank of high official so he could look after the kingdom while I was gone on my "Training Journey" and go to Rose Lodgeto enjy myself there when I arrived, I was honored there but I still l took beginner lessons but thankfully they let me keep the spear but in no time I was the same as David. When I met Lucero hmm... how should i describe it umm she wasnt really my type and I thought David and Lucero matched and i became friends with her too. December 12, 2017---Meeting Gloume and Willow I was enjoying myself drinking some tea while it was snowing just with my sweater and my shorts and of course a scarf. Then I saw newcomers and David was huddled up next to me in a blanket and i got up and asked him if we should welcome them and he said sure. So we walked up to them and I really couldn't see them because well they were in winter clothes and the first person asked " Why are you wearing shorts? " and I replied by saying " Who are you ?" and I wasnt very subtle about that so David punched me lightly and said "sorry um my friend doesn't hwo how to inroduce himself" to the person and the person said " No, that's fine im Willow Lindice and this is my friend Gloume, " and David replied with " Hi, im David Draginus and this is my friend Sunwoo" The person named Gloume asked " why are you wearing shorts in cold weather" pointing the thermometer next to the information post saying that it was -37 degrees fahrenheit and again david replied for me saying that I specialized in Ice and cold stuff and they nodded and Willow asked if we could talk inside and i said sure and David said to me that he'll get Lucero to the lobby and i said sure. When we went into the lobby and they warmed themselves I looked at them with interest until David and Lucero came and sat down and there was a silence until Gloume asked "If you don't get cold, why do you wear a scarf" when she said that the rest of the table looked at me with interest untill I gave in and I said "While i was fighting, the enemy slashed my left cheek and there is a scar" nad i thought the conversation was over until Lucero said "i mean how can it be that bad?" So I took my scarf off and there was a 6 inch long scar that looked like they just cut it open again and I said this it didn't hurt but it prolly looked discusting cuz they made faces and each of them said sorry and i said that that was fine, all of yall were probably curious. Category:Blog posts